Many Faces of Sastiel
by fat-pink-unicorn
Summary: Just some of sassy drabbles I wrote. Fluff, angst, porn and more. Will be updated.
1. No words, no space

"Are you sure?" asks Castiel

Sam is laying beneath him, desperate, trembling and trusting. When Cas sees this trust, small shivers starts running through his body too. Sam puts hand on his back in comforting gesture.

"Yeah, I'm sure." says Sam and adds with little smile "It's not like you haven't been inside me before, you know."

"It's not?" Cas is puzzled

"Well there was this time when you were looking for my soul in me…" explains Sam and chuckles "And I can't believe that what you are about to do is more painful. So relax."

Cas kisses his chuckle away, pleased when it turns in a needy groan. He doesn't want to remember their past, not that part, not now.

They don't talk after that, the space between them limited to soft moans, broken whispers, endless kisses and touches. Castiel finds himself thinking, almost praying, that he would give all the words in the world, even The Word of his Father, if that moment could last forever.


	2. The first time - Prayer

The first time Sam calls Castiel's name, he isn't even aware of that. He is just trying to do the ritual to help Bela and get rid of the nasty ghost.

What he isn't aware of either is that it isn't the first time when Cas heard his soul's voice. Castiel is used to Sam's prayers by now. It always amazes him how pure and full of faith is this boy with tainted blood - The Abomination, how the other angels see him.

Nevertheless, Sam asking for HIS help is like receiving electric current to his grace and Castiel feels inexplicable need to hear his name falling from this human's lips again.


	3. Return

Sam expected many things after Castiel returned from Purgatory, alive and kicking. He expected awkward hug, maybe a long conversation… something that fitted their timid, silently agreed friendship.

What he didn't expect was lips.

Very warm, very real lips which, without a doubt, belongs to Cas. And which are inexplicably on his own lips. And which are kissing him.

Sam makes startled, suppressed sound and without conscious though jumps away until his back hits the wall. With disbelief, he raises his hand to the mouth while staring wildly at the angel. Cas seems surprised by his own action, but then he moves closer to Sam so that their faces are separated only by inches.

This time Sam can't tell who made the final movement, who closed the distance between them. He only knows that they're kissing again, that Castiel hand is tangled in his hair and he's surrounded by angelic warmth and smell.

The kiss is different from what he could imagine. He thought that their first physical contact would be gentle and shy - Cas inexperience is no secret, after all. Instead, it's hot, wet desperation. Castiel kisses as if he would never stop, as if every inch between them was his personal enemy that should be destroyed.

Sam returns kiss with equal enthusiasm, wondering briefly why this scene gives him a sense of déjà vu. Then two associations appear in his mind - "Meg" and "pizza man". And he won't have that. So without thinking, he rolls over Castiel and takes control over the kiss.

Sam feels the shiver running through the angel's body and Cas's hands, still entangled in his hair, starts trembling lightly. That helps him partially recover his senses and he slows the kiss, so that their lips are only brushing.

Finally, with the last fleeting peck, he moves away to look at Castiel and smiles in happy shock. The angel looks a little embarrassed, with messy hair and shining blue eyes. But he smiles back at him.

And everything's fine.


	4. To his use

Castiel really loves Sam's hair.

He loves tangling his fingers in them as they kiss, so he can bring Sam closer, get more of the sweet heat of his mouth.

He loves burying his face in them when they are lying on the bed together after particularly long, exhausting day. He loves Sam's scent which is hidden in them, allowing himself to relax as he takes it deep in the lungs.

He loves pulling them when they make love, commanding Sam to expose his long neck so he can lick taste and kiss it all he wants.

He loves washing them, gently massaging them, paying attention to every single hair and stopping only to press lips to Sam's back.

He loves running his fingers through them when Sam puts his head on his lap, reading a book or talking to Cas.

Casiel loves Sam's hair and Sam knows it.

"Dude, you really should do something with your hair." states Dean one day "Cut them or I have to start calling you Samantha."

Sam just smirks and takes Castiel's hand.

"Nah, they're quite useful." he responds, looking warmly in Cas's eyes and squeezing his hand lightly.


	5. Soldier

Sex with Castiel makes Sam remember that before the angel rebelled against Heaven, before he decided to be more human, he was a soldier. That is his first nature.

When they make love, gone is his awkwardness and insecurity about interactions with others. What is left, is a warrior, with focused eyes burning with lust and purpose. He knows exactly what he wants to give Sam and Sam is more than happy to take it. He's turned on by military efficiency with which Cas can destroy his rational thoughts and make him shiver with need.

It's like a fight or torture, only the pain is replaced by unbearable pleasure, sweetened by mutual trust and love.

But Sam's favorite part of having sex with Castiel is finish, when the angel loses his composure. Overwhelmed by human emotions and sensations, still too intense for him, even after all these years, he clings to Sam, moves erratic and desperate, chanting brokenly his name.

It's Sam's turn to take a lead, to hold Cas and reassure him with his body's warmth and tender kisses, until their breaths calm down and they drift into satisfied silence.


	6. Happy hug

**A/N**: Set in 8x07, after Cas returns from Purgatory. It's missing scene because, damn, he should receive a hug from Sam! So my theory is that it happened when Dean went to buy beers and it turned to R rated to show it. Yeah.

As soon as doors closes after Dean, Sam is beside Castiel, arms wrapped around him in crushing hug. Cas lets himself melt in strong, broad chest, surrounded by heat and smell that tells him _home safety acceptance love_… but after a moment, he tenses.

"Sam."

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Sam." he swallows nervously "What are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you?" Sam looks directly at angel's face, eyes wide and full of whole innocence of the world

"Let me rephrase that. What your hands are doing?"

Sam smiles at that.

"Oh, my hands! Right, I'm glad you asked. It's just that my hands are so happy to see you that it seems I can't quite… " he gives Castiel's ass hard squeeze " control their actions."

It should be ridiculous and maybe Cas should be offended that Sam is ruining this emotional moment, but it was so long since Sam touched him so intimately… he just goes with it.

"It's a shame that you can control them… if you did, you could show me with them how happy _you are_ to see me."

"Oh well…" Sam catches Cas's lips in quick, passionate kiss and sinks to his knees "Since my hands won't work, I'll just have to improvise with my mouth."

And their reunion sex is very happy indeed.


	7. Shower Show

Sam stands in the shower, letting hot water wash over his skin, now marked with new bruises made by Castiel. The bathroom is steamy, his large figure barely visible, with black ring of his tattoo standing out and breaking through the white fog. The water flows down his long neck, stopping for the moment in the sunken space between his collarbones and then falling down his broad chest and flat, toned abdomen.

Sam pours generous amount of soap on the hand and with soft sigh of pleasure starts to clean himself, feeling like tense muscles starts to relaxe under the pressure. His hand slides through his chest, fingers touching lightly irritated skin in place of his tattoo. He blushes when it makes him remember the things Castiel made to him, the way he sucked and kissed the tattoo, hands moving along Sam's whole body, but not touching his erection. He forced Sam to beg for the release until he finally filled him, one hand fiercely placed on his tattoo, nails digging hard in the skin when the pleasure took over him as well.

Sam feels the rush of the new arousal at those memories and he lets his hand falls lower, stroking slowly his cock. His grip is loose, and it's not enough, but he wants to take his time like Castiel teasing him earlier. When the image of Cas's eyes appears in his mind, the loving and wanting gaze he had when they made love, he loses that control and starts jerking off frantically, coming with Castiel's name on his lips. He turns off the shower and step away from the cabin to look at the angel standing in bathroom and watching him this whole time.

"Enjoyed the show, Cas?" Sam asks with confident smile.


	8. You're my pain

The escape is simple. Build the panic room in your mind and put everything that hurts in it. Just shut the door and never open them again. Leave the screams of your brothers behind you, leave the smell of their burned Grace. Leave the guilt.

Castiel wants to follow that path. Keep what is left of his sanity.

He drowns in numbness. All threats connecting him to humans, to life are vanishing in its coldness. He is falling in void, endlessly.

But there's another pain and it's anchoring him. Like the strong bruising grip on his wrist, it's not letting him sink. This ache is hot, burning like Hell and Redemption. Castiel lets it wash over him, all nerves screaming in sweet torture.

That way Sam is always with him. He is not lost yet.

_You're my pain when I can't feel._


	9. 50 years

What if Cas get out from Purgatory much much later. Unaware of that he would go to Winchesters only to find that he was gone for 50 years. Dean is dead already and Sam is living alone, old and broken, waiting for his own end.

But he still smiles brightly when he sees Cas and says "I always hoped you'll come back to us, Cas." and with this smile he suddenly looks so much younger, wrinkles arranging in dimples, like in good old days.

He and Cas goes to Dean's grave and Sam is rambling to his brother about Cas' return and that he's happy and he knows that Dean would be happy too. Castiel is just standing there, regret and pain too intense to let him speak. But Sam takes his hand and places it over Dean's gravestone ("He was cremated but I still wanted to have a place to visit him") and then holds him in his old, fragile arms when Castiel cries.

Cas wants to take Sam to a trip all over the world to show him all amazing things he hasn't seen yet. Sam just shakes his head and explains "I'm too old for this, Cas. You're here, Dean's here, why should I go anywhere?"

So they stay in Sam's house, Cas watching over his friend, every day. He's with him when he's growing weaker and weaker, but still smiling fondly at the angel when he catches his worried look. He's with him when he finally reaches the end of his long, meaningful life.

The last words that Sam says to Cas are "Thank you".


	10. The pain you need

Sam needs the pain. He needs a reminder that he's really here, that he's alive, that he survived.

Pain is like beating of his own heart. And sometimes touching the scar on his hand isn't enough.

The first time when Castiel found him cutting himself, he was angry. He told Sam that his body doesn't need more scars, that he's been through enough. With one touch of his power, the cut was gone and Sam was aching for it again.

The second time it happened, the angel didn't say anything. He took care of the wound, cleaning it up and kissing it softly. Sam was feeling guilty, he didn't want Cas to be hurt, only himself.

The third time, Cas took him to bed and started kissing him, rough bruising kisses, he moved his hands to Sam's throat and caressed it, before biting it hard. Sam gasped at the unexpected pain, feeling the blood running down his skin, and let himself relax into it.

This pain was pure, it was not a secret. It was more true and real than anything he felt before and Sam knew he was going to become addicted to it.

Once again, Cas was willing to give Sam everything he needed.


	11. Last Day On Earth

On the day when Earth died Cas was where he should be.

He was curled with Sam on small, uncomfortable bed in motel and he was completely at peace. He wouldn't imagine that he could feel that way before he met Sam and his life turned upside down.

Dean was out in some bar, drinking like there's no tomorrow, probably because it was true. But Cas and Sam knew that he will come back to them when the time comes. That they will face it together, as always.

It was not the same as Apocalypse, it was not their fight. They were just as everyone else, like civilians waiting for the end with the loved ones.

Sam pressed closer to Cas, hand firmly placed on his hipbones. His heart beat in steady rhythm, matching Cas' pulse.

"Do you think that when Earth will vanish, the Heaven will disappear as well?" Sam asked curiously.

Cas wondered about it for a moment before he answered:

"I think it's very unlikely. Earth is a solid, material construct, Heaven does not exist in the same way. Probably, it will subsist."

"So me and Dean, we will still be going there, if the angels had told the truth." Sam sighted "What about you Cas? Where will you go? After… you know."

Castiel raised his head so he could look in Sam's mysterious, color-changing eyes. He didn't mind entire cosmos becoming nothing, but he felt regret that this beautiful human will cease to exist.

"Don't worry, Sam. I will find you." He leaned to kiss Sam slowly, trying to preserve this moment in his memories "I will always find you."


	12. Uniform

**Note**: This is shameless smut with military uniform!kink, co-written with _ohcomelyinsomesortoftimemachine_ on tumblr, a bit unfinished, but we just lost inspiration. /whispers: but maybe you can inspire me anew with nice comments and give me motivation ;)

One night they stumble towards bed, exchanging heated kisses. Cas falls on it first, pulling Sam the by the shirt on the top of him and laughs when his lover loses balance. It changes quickly in moan when Sam bites and licks playfully the strong line of his jaw. He's not restraining himself, he knows how much Sam loves that he can make usually quiet and composed Castiel vocal and needy.

That's why he's confused when young hunter abruptly stops and gets of the bed.

"Sam? Wha…" the question doesn't end, halted by Sam's lips

"Wait for a moment, angel." He whispers in low, already sex filled voice and rushes to the wardrobe.

Cas props himself on the elbow to watch his lovers actions. His eyes widen in surprise when Sam takes out military uniform and presents it to him with hopeful smile.

"You want me to wear it?"

"You said yourself that angels are soldiers. And it gave me this idea…"

Cas' amazement changes in understanding and suddenly he's beside Sam, with dangerous glint in his eyes. He slams Sam with no effort on the wall, one hand touching his already strained erection and the other tangled in his hair, pulling it and forcing Sam to look directly on his face.

"So you like soldiers, huh? It turns you on, the strength, the efficiency, the precision?"

Sam doesn't answers, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, taken aback with the stern, military tone of Castiel's voice. He reacts only when Cas barks the order:

"Sam. On the bed, naked, now." and he watches as Cas changes his clothes to the uniform.

He feels like he accidentally initiated the forces he can't control, but he couldn't be more aroused with this new discovered side of his lover. He lets Cas ties him up with his tie and just the way he walks gets Sam aroused, spine straight, shoulders back, his stride easy but concealing the power of his body.

Castiel's eyes are sharp and they devour the V of Sam's hips, the sweat dripping down his neck, the gasps he makes as he struggles against the tie just for the burn of it against his wrists. He makes sure to admire Sam's tattoo for a few minutes, first dragging his nails over the ink, then caressing over it in one long touch from his neck down to splay over his hips.

Cas touches him so slowly, smooth fingers over Sam's scars, blue eyes hot on the pout of Sam's lips.

Sam gasps when he feels the light caress of Cas delicate, precise fingers, pulling on the tie, all in vein. Normally he would say something to Cas about stop being bastard and enough of teasing but now he feels too naked, too vulnerable under Cas' gaze.

"Cas… I beg you…" He can help but moan pitifully.

"Shhh…" Cas fingers are tightening for a moment on Sam's hips, reminding him who's in charge "I'll give you everything you need…"

Cas lowers his head and emphasizes every word with not so gentle bite

"In… the right… time."


End file.
